Heather McNamara
Heather McNamara is one of the main protagonists in the first season of Heathers. She lives in the shadow of the other Heathers and is hiding a dark secret that she doesn't want to be exposed. She is portrayed by Jasmine Mathews. Biography One evening, Heather McNamara met up with her teacher Mr. Waters in the Snappy Snack Shack carpark to hook up. Unknown to them both, Veronica and Heather Duke were also as Snappy Snack Shack and witnessed them making out in the backseat of Mr. Water's car - much to their surprise as McNamara had been claiming to be a lesbian. Heather Duke decided to take pictures to send to Heather Chandler but Veronica talked her out of it. The next day, following Heather Chandler's apparent suicide, Westerburg held a memorial service. Heather McNamara and Heather Duke argued over who which of them would deliver the eulogy, and consequently take over from Heather Chandler as the most popular and powerful person at school. Whilst the two of them argued, Betty Finn took the opportunity to deliver the eulogy, much to their surprise and horror. Annoyed with Heather McNamara, Heather Duke made the incriminating photos of Heather McNamara and Mr. Waters public. With Heather Chandler gone and her friendship with Heather Duke at tension, Heather McNamara decided to support Betty. (Pilot) Following Heather Chandler's apparent suicide and Heather McNamara's relationship with Mr. Waters exposed, Heather McNamara struggled to adapt to life in the new regime led by Betty Finn. Under Betty's influence, Heather had become extremely alienated from her peers. That evening, Heather Chandler revealed herself to be alive to Heather McNamara and Heather Duke in time for the three of them to crash Betty's Heather Chandler mourning party and announce Heather Chandler's grand return. With the Heathers back at the top of the social hierarchy, Heather Chandler decided to kick Heather McNamara out of the group for betraying the Heathers by attempting to befriend Betty in Heather Chandler's absence. Heather McNamara had been ignored by her teachers, felt unheard by her parents and had now been rejected by her friends. After this long period of suffering, and feeling there was no hope for her, Heather decided to commit suicide. As the party continued, Heather slit her wrists in the bathroom but shortly after realised she'd made a mistake. She tried to get help but no one would listen to her. She then attempted to skate home in the hopes that her parents could help. She succeeded in getting home, but she had already lost a large amount of blood on the way. When she arrived, her parents were watching a film in the living room, she sat between her parents, who took little notice of her, and bled out to her death. (She's Going to Cry) Heather Chandler delivered the eulogy at Heather McNamara's funeral. Veronica dreamt visiting Heather McNamara at the jewellery store she worked at in the afterlife. Heather told Veronica that she felt lonely and asked if Veronica could send her some friends. (Date Rapes and AIDS Jokes) Later on in the afterlife, Heather McNamara was reunited with many of her school friends after the bomb explosion at Westerburg's prom. She was also reunited with Heather Duke, and the two made up with each other after realising how unnecessarily mean they had been whilst they were alive. (Are We Going to Prom or Hell?) Personality Heather McNamara was the nicest of the Heathers. While she wasn't the smartest, she had a lot of love to give. Brianna Parker noted that Heather was very creative, commending her for being original with her insults. Physical appearance Heather McNamara is very beautiful, sleek and classy. While she’s not as flamboyant as the other girls in her squad, she makes a statement with tight, black athleticwear that flatters her lean figure and her bright yellow accents. She often wears tight leggings and crop tops, as well as jumpsuits, with statement designer jackets and accessories. She has short, straight black hair which she wears down. She sometimes wears yellow eye shadow. Appearances Quotes Trivia *She had a yellow pet budgie. (She's Going to Cry) *Her favourite restaurant was Gondalo's. (Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?) *What would have been her 18th birthday occurred during the events of Do I Look Like Mother Teresa? **Her birthday is most likely April 02, as Lexi Anne mentions that the events of Do I Look Like Mother Teresa? are exactly 8 years after Lucy McCord was murdered. Lucy's tombstone confirms the date of her death as April 02, 2010. Gallery Heather_M_Still.jpg S01E01_Pilot_Still_08.jpg S01E01_Pilot_Still_24.jpg 1x02_Still_11.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heathers Category:Season One Category:Deceased Characters Category:Westerburg Students